


Long Distance

by ALargeBear



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Doubt, Established Relationship, F/F, Light Angst, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 16:01:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17831687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALargeBear/pseuds/ALargeBear
Summary: A bit of distance wasn't anything for Riko to be afraid of. Was what she told herself.





	Long Distance

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the ChikaRiko secret Valentine and I'm super sorry it's so late.

The apartment's balcony was different.  Riko looked out and saw the sprawl of a large city, a skyline littered with different, bright lights, and streets that bustled with all the commotion she’d thought to have left behind . Two years since the view had been something she saw every day of her life.  A view that she wanted nothing more than to forget about when leaving Tokyo for the first time was back as it had never left .

Different from the gentle sounds of a small seaside town that she hoped to never leave, but life wouldn’t allow that . High school had to come to an end, which meant that a future that Riko once felt was so far off was upon her. Numazu didn’t have a school with the music program she’d always imagined herself in. Which meant leaving behind the place that became her home. 

Leaving behind a school that she felt comfortable in. Leaving behind a group of friends that she found hope and acceptance in. Leaving behind a town that became home.  Maybe worst of all leaving behind a simple, shining girl who changed her life forever. 

It was a decision made on her own, and with the support of everyone whose opinion she cared for. A dream  was meant to run toward, that was something Chika would always make sure she knew. So there was never any regret.  No looking back thinking and wondering if it was the right decision to leave behind everything that became so dear . 

There was never regret, it was a decision made with confidence, but that couldn’t fight back that budding loneliness .  Even in classes filled to the brim with young, talented musicians, and streets packed with passersby shoulder to shoulder, there was a hope to see eight girls she missed . One more than the others.

“So, how was the first day?”

Riko sighed into the phone held against her cheek, even so far away, Chika’s voice was a balm that could soothe any anxiety .

“It was good,” Riko said. 

“ Just good?” Chika chuckled. “Isn’t this the school of your dreams? Shouldn’t the first day be shiny and magical.”

Riko laughed for the first time that day. “We didn’t  really do anything.  Just went over what we were going to do for the rest of the year, talked about everyone's interests and instruments, and stupid icebreakers that  just made things more awkward .”

“I bet you’re awful at those.” 

“Very funny.” Riko rolled her eyes at nobody. “Not everyone makes friends with the whole class on the first day, you know?”

“ Maybe you should  just try harder.” There was a playful mocking to Chika’s voice. 

“No, icebreakers are stupid, and I don’t care if I am bad at them.”

“So, you are bad at them?”

“Shut up.”  Riko leaned her elbows on the balconies railing, resting the phone against her shoulder . “Did you call me  just to make fun of me?”

“Of course not.” Chika scoffed. “I haven’t talked to you in a week. I missed hearing your voice.”

Riko blushed, Chika’s blunt affection hitting her  just as hard through the phone as it did in person. “I missed talking to you, too.”

A brief silence took hold, and Riko wondered how things would go. Only a week of no Chika that seemed so much longer. Sweaty palms gripped at the cool metal of the rail. She would need to get used to the distance that she knew was coming. It wasn’t a surprise, but that didn’t make it any easier. Seeing Chika every day had become the norm. Having to wait months between visits was weird, and  just a bit scary. 

“How are things at the inn?” Riko broke the silence, fearing thinking too much. 

“Fine.” Chika’s voice was indifferent. “I’m mostly just cleaning and helping customers with luggage and stuff. My mom and sisters said I’d get more responsibilities when I’ve worked more.”

“Sounds like you’re working hard.” Riko smiled, soft and to nobody in particular. 

“You should tell that to Mito.” Chika sighed. “I’ve gotta go soon. There’s this family coming in a little bit and we need to get some stuff ready for them.”

“Alright.” Riko’s smile dropped. “You’re going to call me more than once a week, right?”

“Duh. Since I don’t see you every day anymore how else am I going to get my dose of Riko?” Chika asked, but didn’t leave anytime for an answer. “I love you, Riko.”

Riko took in a sharp breath, the three words setting her heart aflutter. “I love you, too, Chika.”

A subtle click and Riko was once again left to the sounds of the busy streets below. She relished in the warmth in her stomach and flutter of her heart as her talk with Chika ended. The distance something new after two years of getting so lost in each other. A distance that would take time to acclimate to.

A sharp breeze brought with it a shiver despite it being late summer. With a deep breath, Riko turned, opening the sliding door and stepping into her apartment. The content warmth in her stomach replaced by a chill not yet cold enough to worry about.

* * *

The weeks passed, but the phone calls stayed the same. Like clockwork at the same time at the end of her day.  A time that Riko found solace in amongst the hustle and bustle of a new, frightening, and exciting college life . The calls were moments she could lose herself in with the person she wanted to see more than any other. 

Chika’s voice was still the same. Lovely and bubbly in a way that set Riko’s heart pounding.  Warm enough, loving enough, that Riko could continue to bear the brunt of the feelings their new distance caused . They’d talked about this move, they knew the distance was coming. Riko couldn’t let that small seed of doubt take root.  It would be unfair to Chika who cheered her on, whose encouragement lead her to chase a dream she’d had since childhood . 

A bit of distance wouldn’t be enough to break what they had, Riko hoped. 

“Sorry, I can’t talk very long tonight.” 

Chika’s voice was frantic and stuttered over the phone. A sound that didn’t put Riko at ease.

“It’s alright, Chika,” Riko said, staring out over the city lights. She knew better than to lie, but she couldn’t bring herself to put more pressure on Chika. “You did say you were going to be busier lately.”

“I know, but I didn’t want it to cut into my time talking to you.”

Riko didn’t know how to respond, opting to stay quiet and bask in the sentiment. Always aware that Chika loved her, but hearing it put so  plainly never failing to make her fall further. 

“I’m sorry, Riko,” Chika said again. “We’re  just getting so many new customers all the time, and my sisters are trying to teach me a whole bunch of stuff, too.” 

“Don’t worry,” Riko answered without thinking. “I know you’re doing your best.”

“I love you a whole bunch.” 

Riko blushed, not able to dwell on the sweetness too long, hearing familiar yelling that she’d come to learn was usually Mito . It meant things were coming to an end, and she gnawed on her bottom lip at the realization. Bitting back a selfish urge to ask for Chika’s voice for a few minutes longer. Selfish and childlike, she thought, so she wouldn’t. Even if it wouldn’t help quell the twisting of her heart.

“It sounds like they need you to get back to work.” It was all Riko could find in herself to say.

“I guess,” Chika yelled something unintelligible back before returning, voice faster than before. “I’ll try and call tomorrow. Bye.”

“Bye, Chika.”

Riko hung up, staring at her phone with an unreadable expression. Inklings of doubt seeped into a mind that would have never questioned love before.  Small enough that they  were fought off with a simple shake of the head and reaffirming thoughts, but their presence scary altogether . She didn’t head back inside, choosing to bask in the crisp air of coming autumn. The chill offering comfort that never fit before, used to finding that comfort in the warmth of Chika.

* * *

It was already past the usual time.  Riko checked down at her phone for the umpteenth time that night, standing out on her balcony once again in anticipation . Waiting for a call that she was becoming more and more sure was never going to come. 

Not calling at all was new. Scary, and Riko dreaded anything that it meant, but new all the same.  Chika had become  incredibly busy with training to take up the mantle of her new life, the rational part of Riko understood that fact . Knowing that even if she wouldn’t be able to hear the voice of the girl she loved that things would be okay. They’d still be together, and the temporary distance wouldn’t wear that away. Chika wouldn’t let any of that happen, and deep down, Riko knew she wouldn’t either.

That wouldn’t make it easier.  From becoming accustomed to seeing Chika every day, spending every possible moment together without wondering where the other was . To whatever it was they were dealing with now. Not even able to set up a routine phone call without those plans falling through.

Riko learned her wandering thoughts were no good. Dwelling on fears that once could be pushed out with the melodic sound of Chika’s voice. That comfort being gone only allowed those ugly, intruding thoughts to fester. Festering into an irrational fear that maybe, and only just maybe, things wouldn’t be alright.

Before sinking too far, her phone buzzed. Looking down at her hand, she saw the name she wanted.

__

_ I’m super sorry I can’t call you. We’re crazy busy again and Mito would kill me if she caught me slacking off. It’s gonna be like this all week so idk if I’ll be able to call or not. Sorry but I love you so so so so so much. _

__

It wasn’t a phone call. The words on a screen only a band-aid fix to deepening trouble. Riko mulled it over, reading each line over and over and over.  Trying, and with little success, to get that same reassurance that Chika could always bring . It wasn’t there. The comfort brought on by such a blunt love not conveyed in the same way in text. Missing a bubbly exuberance that Riko loved more than ever once thought possible. 

_ It’s ok. I’ve got tons of homework anyway so it’s not a big deal. I love you too Chika. _

A sigh as Riko pressed send. None of it a lie, but she knew none of it the full truth either. There was always homework, but there was never enough time talking to Chika. She couldn’t say that. Not if their many talks before graduation meant what she thought.  All that time telling each other they’d be fine despite the distance, and they would, if Riko thought hard about it, but the new doubt  was unexpected .

Over a year into a relationship where nothing ever had to  be questioned .  Where each other's love was always enough to quell even the biggest issue or patch over their biggest fights, but what happened when they couldn’t see each other ? A question that Riko was learning she might not want the answer to. 

* * *

Riko didn’t bother waiting for the phone calls the rest of the week, knowing full well it would be useless. Chika had been more than happy to keep her bombarded with text after text. Trying so  obviously to make up for something that was out of her own control. The messages were sweet,  just as anything from Chika tended to be, but they were texts.

The piano in front of her didn’t want to cooperate, and the dim light of her room made it all the more worse. Stuck in a way she hadn't been in well over two years.  Fingers that grew accustomed to moving  freely , uninhibited by fears of a distant past, sat frozen above the keys . Mind occupied with what she knew were senseless worries.  Though senseless worries were still worries that chipped away at love once thought untouchable .

Running a hand through her loose hair, Riko sighed.  Frustrated at her inability to focus, frustrated at how quick those past anxieties could come back, frustrated that even a hint of doubt could seep into her mind .

It wasn’t late, sometime in the midafternoon after finishing the day's classes, but Riko  was done for the day. No hope in getting anything finished with a mind that couldn’t focus on anything but a need to see Chika. That need to reaffirm something she shouldn’t be doubting in the first place. 

She thought of calling.  Maybe hearing that voice would be enough to get her through another month as it did before, but that was selfish. Chika was busy, and Riko knew. It wasn’t her place to get in the way of that, and what would Chika think anyway? What would she think of these doubts of a love that Riko knew Chika never questioned? Would things still be the same if she told Chika she  was scared of the unknown future they shared? That it only took a couple months apart for doubts, no matter how small, to seep in?

The knocking stopped Riko from spiraling too deep into her thoughts. She wasn’t expecting anyone. Ignoring the sound, she leaned forward over her piano, head down. 

The knocking wouldn’t stop, only getting louder.  Resigning herself to the fate of an awkward talk with some stranger, Riko got up and tiptoed toward the front door . Hoping if she took enough time they’d  just go away on their own. 

She was wrong.  The knocking turned to banging and wondered what type of weirdo goes up to some strangers door and started beating . Hand on the handle she took in deep breaths.  Getting better with these types of interactions over the years, but strangers were still scary, and this one too loud for her own good .

A click and the door was open. Riko stared, processing the orange hair and braid that were unmistakable.

“Riko!”

There wasn’t a wasted second. Arms were around Riko’s waist and she  was pulled in tight by a girl she hadn’t seen in some months. Her hands  were glued to her side as she processed. Chika was at her apartment in the big city holding her like they were still in Uchiura.

“What?” It was the only response Riko could find, still frozen in place.

“I came to see you.” Chika backed off, hands still on Riko’s side as she pressed a kiss to her girlfriend's cheek.

Riko floundered, opening and closing her mouth, trying for any words. Chika was with her, hugging her.  Gone were pestering fears brought on by irrational doubt, replaced with the girl who held her close .

“Aren’t you happy to see me?” Chika smiled as wide as she could, teeth on full display. 

Riko nodded, swallowing down a growing lump in her throat as she stared into Chika’s bright eyes. Another kiss to the cheek, forcing them a dark shade of red. The burst of affection too much.

“It was a good surprise, wasn’t it?” Chika asked, Riko again nodded. “I had to beg Mito to let me have this weekend off, but even then she wouldn’t let me. Shima had to tell her I deserved a break because I’ve been working so hard.”

Riko still stared, quiet. The entryway cool but Chika beyond warm as she  was held in close.  Overwhelmed she bit her lip, meeting your girlfriend face to face again for the first time in months wasn’t the time to cry, so she fought it back . It meant her voice couldn’t  be trusted .

“What’s up?” Chika tiled her head, never letting go of Riko’s waist. “You’re so quiet. I expected you to be all like ‘oh my god Chika you came to visit me you’re the best girlfriend ever’.”

Riko chuckled, covering her face with her hands to hide the embarrassment. “I  just missed you so much.” 

“So did I.” 

Riko took a deep breath, face still hidden behind her fingers. “I’ve been so scared since we haven’t talked a lot lately, and I haven’t gotten to see you since I moved. I  just didn’t know anymore. I love you so much and it’s hard not seeing you every day anymore.”

Quieter as things  were laid bare. Riko quivered behind her makeshift defense her hands provided. Feeling silly trying to keep any of it hidden. Chika would notice if given enough time, it was  just the type of girl she was, but being open about it scary. Even if she knew Chika would never judge her for it.

“Well.” Chika’s hands went from Riko’s waist up to her wrists, tugging down to reveal a deep red face with shimmering eyes. “I’m here now, and I’m going to try and come even more.” 

At a loss again, Riko nodded. Fears driven off by a look in Chika’s eyes that wouldn’t leave any room for doubt.

The short distance between their faces closed before Riko could react. Lips on hers that she’d missed. Comfort found in the way Chika’s thumbs rubbed small circles on the underside of her wrist held with such care. 

Riko pulled back first, mind only able to form a few words. 

“I love you, Chika.”

 


End file.
